Park Bench
by AChapterCanBeABook
Summary: A nice afternoon on a park bench is all the two need for a bit of happiness. Short and Sweet. No dialogue. Just Body Language. Destiel Fluff. Inspired by the scene where Dean and Cas sit on their own ends of different park benches and talk about angels I believe.


Dean looked up at the sky, his body moving limply down the park bench as he relaxed. The wind brushed coolly across his face leaving a soft pink hue to his freckle covered nose and cheeks. He lazily watched the scattered clouds drift through the clear blue of the sky aimlessly. The white wisps formed shapes that brought a small smile to his face. The pearly spread of teeth peeked through the slightly parted lips as the corners turned further upward. The appearance of a companion beside him was the source of his elation. He erected his back and turned his face, from the sky, to the other man. Blue eyes stared back into his green. A silent greeting was exchanged between the two.

Dean leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees as he and Castiel fell into conversation. The smile plastered itself to Dean's features. The afternoon sun danced between clouds as the minutes passed with the two men sat comfortably on their ends of adjacent benches, just inches from each other. Dean moved his arms in a wide arch from his knees to settle them behind his head. In the process his fingertips grazed across Castiel's upper arm. He could see Castiel's eyes flicker to the spot of contact and a small smile played at the corner of the angel's lips. Dean let out a small breathy chuckle that caught his companion's attention.

Castiel cocked his head to the side in his usual manner which caused Dean's heart to leap. He shook his head at the angel, the laugh still lingering on his lips, and turned to watch the people in the park. The two settled into a comfortable silence after their broken conversation.

Castiel stole a peek at Dean after a few moments. He loved the way the afternoon sun framed his every feature perfectly. His breath escaped him with more intensity the he had anticipated and it startled him. The angel's eyes shifted away quickly and he was once again staring out at the many children on the playground. It was not long before he moved onto a more appealing subject to watch in his eyes. Castiel took in Dean's every feature, but the ones that captivated him most were his eyes. The way the deep green mimicked the spring leaves with a shine like sunlight between the cracks of the natural canopy; bright and spirited. How easily he could see into his soul through the two robs. His happiness, sincerity, anger and jealousy; Castiel loved to read every emotion brought about in those eyes.

The angel shifted in his seat, moving closer to the edge of the bench. He allowed his knee to tap Dean's and sit gently against it. Dean looked over at Castiel, surprised by his action. A smile replaced his surprise when he saw the satisfaction on the angel's face. He inched as close as possible to the edge so their knees were pressed together. Castiel gave a small smile to Dean and the man felt triumphant to have earned one of the rare smiles from the stoic angel. Feeling courageous, Dean stood and sat next to Castiel.

Castiel shifted so he was no longer on the edge of the bench and was comfortably next to Dean; their legs exchanging warmth from contact. Dean lightly bumped Castiel's shoulder then after a moment he tapped the back of the angel's hand with his fingertips. Unconsciously Castiel's hand turned to face the palm upward. Dean slid his hand into his angel's and entwined their fingers. Castiel leaned into Dean, enjoying the warmth he felt throughout his body from being allowed this close to the man he loved. He could smell a faint hint of Dean's shaving cream and laundry soap as he lay his head on the man's shoulder. 'Yesterday must have been laundry day,' was the thought that ran through Castiel's mind as Dean's cheek rested lightly upon his head.

The spring breeze wisped about the two mean as they enjoyed each other's company. The chill no longer sat amongst them as the later hours of the day approached. The afternoon sun rested unperturbed in the sky as traces of any clouds were lost long ago. The park buzzed with the sound of people and it hummed lightly between the two men like a familiar white noise. The peaceful afternoon resonated with everything as bliss settled. It was a typical afternoon, warm and cheerful. It was especially nice for Dean and his angel.


End file.
